


A Maid's Pride and Joy

by Irhaboggles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Maid, Parental Tojo Kirumi, Sequel, Two Shot, V3 - Freeform, best girl, dr, dr v3, drv3 - Freeform, genshin - Freeform, light shipping, mondstat, post Mondstat, teyvat, waifu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/pseuds/Irhaboggles
Summary: With Dvalin and Mondstat back to normal, Jean decided to have a banquet in Lumine's honor. And who got the privilege of prepping and serving that kingdom-wide feast? Why, Mondstat's 2 favorite maids, of course! Kirumi and Noelle! No finer service could be found anywhere else in all of Teyvat! Mondstat was in for one magical night for sure!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Preparation and Reunion

"Kirumi! I'm back!" Noelle cried excitedly as she burst into the castle kitchens.

"Noelle!" Kirumi looked up from the table she'd been scrubbing. Although her response was not as energetic, it was just as pleased, and she flashed a rare but genuine smile at the other white-haired maid/knight-in-training.

"Oh, Kirumi, it's so good to see you again! I've missed you so much!" Noelle was practically gushing as she ran over to Kirumi, finally stopping just a few inches away and holding her arms open hopefully.

Kirumi gave a soft laugh in response to Noelle's enthusiastic request, but just as Noelle knew she would, she accepted the hug without hesitation. Even though Kirumi was notoriously quiet, distant and aloof, she was not incapable of genuine warmth and affection, especially for Noelle, whom she'd taken an extra special liking to due to their similar beliefs, talents and choice of career.

"Thank the Archons you're ok!" Noelle murmured with a relieved sigh, voice slightly muffled by Kirumi's shoulder. And there it was. It was clear that even though Noelle had genuinely missed Kirumi, a larger part of her had been scared that something might've happened to the maid in her absence. But no, if Kirumi was in the kitchen, then everything was ok, and Noelle could rest easy again.

"Or, wait, you _are_ alright, right?" Noelle asked anxiously, pulling away from Kirumi to look her in the eyes again. "I apologize for assuming, I shouldn't have-" but before she could finish, Kirumi cut her off with a gentle, reassuring chuckle.

"Do not worry, Noelle, I am fine," she promised, then she pulled Noelle back into her comforting embrace, rubbing a gloved hand up and down her back. It made the older maid's heart fill with warmth and affection that Noelle should've been so worried for her sake, but it was not necessary, and Kirumi was quick to try to soothe the younger woman, murmuring gentle reassurances in her ear until she had relaxed once again.

"Mmm," Noelle snuggled deeper into Kirumi's arms with a satisfied smile, the first real one she'd worn since she'd last seen Kirumi. It was a smile reflected on Kirumi's own face. She had missed the younger maid too.

But after a few seconds, the tender moment quietly came to a close and Noelle extricated herself from Kirumi's arms again.

"So!" she cried, trying to bring the energy back up again, "How are things back here? Is everyone else ok too? Is what they said about Stormterror really true?" as she continued to make her inquiries, she took her place beside Kirumi and two began to slice and dice various fruits and vegetables.

Even though Noelle had only just returned to Mondstat a few minutes ago, she'd checked in with Jean first, and Jean had told her that Stormterror had been defeated by a mysterious traveler known as Lumine. Because of that, Mondstat was safe again, and they were going to throw a feast in Lumine's honor. That was what all this food prep was for. Right now, for the two maids, it was preparation and reunion time.

"Yes it is!" Kirumi replied. Even though both maids were slicing and dicing food at an alarming speed, they were both so skilled that they were still able to easily balance their preparation and reunion. "The knights were very efficacious in rounding everyone up and escorting them to safety. We suffered no causalities, and even the damage to surrounding buildings has been minimal. With the way reparations have gone so far, the city should be fully back to normal within a week!" Kirumi sounded incredibly satisfied.

"That's wonderful!" Noelle cried.

"And yes, Lumine, the traveler, was able to save Stormterror. From what we were told, an Abyss Mage had warped his mind and filled it with uncharacteristic rage and hatred. But Lumine was able to break the curse. As such, we have all taken to using his old name again: Dvalin."

"Awww, I'm so happy for Dvalin!" Noelle smiled, but only a second later, some of that smile turned into a rueful frown. "I just wish I had been able to help out more back here…" she admitted, trailing off with longing in her eyes.

"Now, now, Noelle," Kirumi chided the younger woman gently. "Your trip to Liyue was just as important as being on the front lines."

"Oh, yes, of course, I know," Noelle promised. "I apologize, I did not mean to sound whiny. I just wish I could've helped out here more…"

"No, do not worry, I understand you must've been frustrated that you weren't allowed to stay in the city," Kirumi reassured. "But as I said before, your journey to gather us supplies was still an invaluable service and we should all thank you for it."

Kirumi paused in her food prep to put a hand over her heart and bow her head respectfully at Noelle. Noelle was soon as red as the tomato she was dicing. There was nothing that made Noelle happier than being commended as if she were a proper knight… except maybe making Kirumi proud of her. So for both things to happen at the same time felt like a blessing sent by the Archons themselves!

For a moment, the younger maid couldn't even speak because of how touched and flattered she felt by Kirumi's praise. Even though Kirumi was only a few years older than Noelle, ever since they'd first met, Noelle had always held the other maid in very high esteem. She'd even come to see Kirumi as a mentor figure, even though it wasn't official. But official or not, Noelle practically idolized Kirumi, so of course any chance she got to make the older maid proud was a chance she was more than willing to take. Honestly, Noelle's affection, admiration and adoration for Kirumi was so strong that it sometimes felt more like an infatuation than just a friendship!

But even though Noelle had suddenly gone silent with embarrassed pride, Kirumi was able to get her talking again.

"Speaking of, how _was_ the trip to Liyue?" and that was all she needed to say before some of Noelle's bashfulness turned back into excitement.

ooo

The trip _to_ Liyue had been good, but along the way, Noelle had spotted a group of lost travelers being chased around by Hilichurls. Of course, the maid had wasted no time rushing to the travelers' aid. At one point, she even upended an entire tree to block off the Hilichurls' path. Even though it was easy for most of them to climb over, or run around, the fallen tree, it gave the travelers an extra few seconds to run, and it gave Noelle time to draw her giant claymore and activate her Geo shields.

"Steady as stone!" she cried as she called upon her Geo Vision. Her sword glowed gold and, suddenly, a prism of light wrapped itself around her body, protecting her from any attack the Hilichurls tried to launch against her. But even though Noelle had her claymore drawn, she was not aiming to kill. Instead, she was simply trying to scare them off. She was a pacifist at heart, and even though the Hilichurls were causing trouble, Noelle didn't think the situation warranted real violence. Not yet, at least.

Instead, although she used moves and attacks that only a really well-trained knight would've known, it was all really more for display than actual attack. She spun around in a deadly blur of gold, swinging her claymore as if it were lighter than air. It was a terrifying sight that made many of the smaller Hilichurls stop dead in their tracks. Only a couple of the larger ones, one wielding an axe and one wielding a shield, dared to keep approaching. But Noelle quickly taught them the error of their ways. Only a few deft swings from her claymore, and the shield was broken and the axe had been disarmed. That was enough to convince all the Hilichurls that further advancement would be a lost cause.

As soon as the last of them had sped away, Noelle sheathed her claymore with a satisfied smile before going off to find the lost travelers. After that, the young maid helped guide them to the nearest town, providing them with the best service they'd ever had along the way. They were all reluctant to part with her, but because she needed to press on to Liyue, she was unable to dally after she'd helped escort them all to safety and a warm bed. But once Noelle arrived _in_ Liyue, the rest of her mission passed by with ease. She'd been sent to fetch supplies that would help fortify the kingdom against Stormterror. Even though the shopping list was long, Noelle was so strong that she was able to carry it all by herself with ease.

The people of Liyue could only gawk as this child of a maid sauntered their city streets with a massive burden on her back, but a smile on her face, as if all the weight of all those items were less than a feather! But that was another plus from Noelle's Geo Vision: super strength. On top of granting her the power to control the element of earth, it also made her just as strong as the element she wielded. As such, she had no trouble in obtaining all the material she needed and singlehandedly loading it up on a cart to take back to Mondstat.

The trip back was completely uneventful, no Hilichurls or lost travelers, and she was able to make it home within just a couple days. That was fairly fast, all else considered. And just as she'd told Kirumi, as soon as she was back in Mondstat, she'd delivered the material to Jean before making her way towards the kitchen to reunite with Kirumi.

But the real reason she'd been sent on this mission, although no one would ever tell her, was just to have an excuse to have her evacuate the city. No matter how strong and capable Noelle was, and regardless of her Vision, no one felt comfortable in allowing her, a _child_ , to stay in a place _being attacked by a dragon_. The whole mission had actually been Kirumi's idea, even though Jean was the one who _gave_ the mission to Noelle. Because Kirumi knew Noelle would not leave Mondstat for any other reason, she came up with the lie that the girl needed to go to Liyue in order to fetch fortification supplies. It wasn't that Kirumi didn't trust Noelle in Mondstat, it was just that Kirumi felt highly protective of her and wanted to get her out of harm's way immediately. But because everyone else in Mondstat adored Noelle too, Kirumi's plan wasn't met with _any_ resistance.

ooo

"Well, I'm glad the trip was successful," Kirumi said once Noelle was done telling her story. She was smiling again, having needed to hide some laughter behind her gloved hand earlier on in the story. Noelle's tireless spirit and energy were just so delightful! As was the innocence that seemed to follow her around, even into the heart of battle. Upending an entire tree before scaring Hilichurls away rather than killing them was a very Noelle thing to do and Kirumi couldn't stop a laugh at how typical it all was. And the excited way in which Noelle told the story was just adorable because it was clear she was so proud of herself and so eager to tell every detail to Kirumi!

And Kirumi was genuinely impressed. She knew that some of what Noelle had done were things that even _she_ would never be able to accomplish. Even though she, like Noelle, was far stronger than she looked, Noelle still had an edge over her because of the Geo Vision. Kirumi, herself, had no Vision. But what she lacked in _that_ type of strength, she made up in others. To assume that she was less powerful and competent than Noelle just because she lacked a Vision was a grave, incorrect and foolish assumption. Kirumi was every bit as strong as Noelle, if not more so! It was just in a different way…

For one thing, Kirumi was also a very trained, very skilled fighter. And she had a natural athleticism that she honed all day long because a lot of her maidly duties did require a lot of physical strength and stamina. Even if she wasn't as tough as Noelle, she was still incredibly strong by normal standards. And she was less of a pacifist than Noelle. Even though she also preferred diplomacy over violence, while Noelle would try to exhaust _every_ option before leaping into battle, Kirumi wouldn't always wait that long. If she was commanded to fight, or if battle seemed like the faster and more efficient, effective option, then Kirumi would not hesitate to unleash her full force against whatever enemy she was facing. The people of Mondstat were sure that if Kirumi ever _did_ get a Vision, she'd be a one-woman army fierce enough to put the other knights out of a job!

ooo

In fact, the very first time anyone in Mondstat ever even _met_ Kirumi was right after she'd unintentionally given them all a display of just how powerful and competent she could be in combat. She'd come from a distant land at Jean's request, Jean having heard about her through the grapevine and decided that she would be a useful addition to the Mondstat staff. Kirumi had accepted this request and headed over to Mondstat right away, but in the forest just outside the kingdom's gates, she ran into a gang of treasure hoarders. They were intentionally waiting on one of the busier roads in hopes of finding some poor sap to rob blind. Of course Kirumi wasn't going to allow that to continue any longer. Instead, she walked boldly up to the gang of thugs and demanded that they cease their nefarious activity at once.

As expected, though, all they did was laugh and spit in her face, mocking and threatening her. It was the biggest mistake of their lives, underestimating Kirumi like that. With a terrifying calm, she grabbed one of the treasure hoarder's extra shovels and proceeded to take all of them on in combat at once. A normal person would've crumbled under such unfair odds, but not Kirumi. Instead, with all the strength, skill and certainty of a well-seasoned Knight of Favonius, Kirumi was able to successfully defeat each and every single thief. Swinging the rusty old shovel as if it were a knight's sword, she was able to block every blow that came her way, before doling out some vicious attacks of her own.

All the while, although it was unknown to her and her attackers, she was being watched by a few of the Knight of Favonius themselves. They'd gotten word from Jean about the treasure hoarders and had gone off to apprehend them only to arrive just as Kirumi was halfway through her battle. She'd unintentionally beaten them to the punch by just a few minutes, but that was all she'd needed.

"Woah! Who is _that_?" Amber's jaw had dropped as she watched Kirumi darting around in a deadly blur. That was why she'd been able to last so long in the fight without taking any damage. She was just too fast to hit. "She's _incredible_!"

"Well, from what little I can see of her, she doesn't look familiar, or like any Mondstat citizen I've ever seen before!" Kaeya said in interest.

"A stranger, then?" Amber asked. "A traveler?"

"Probably," Kaeya nodded, continuing to observe and analyze Kirumi as best he could. There was a calculating look in his eye.

"It's a good thing she's on our side then, isn't it?" Amber joked weakly. She was just as intrigued, but she was also a little intimidated.

As fast as Kirumi was, her strength was a very close second. On top of evading every blow sent her way, the ones she dished out in return were absolutely _brutal_ if they made contact. At one point, she caught one of the largest thugs right under the chin and the blow was so powerful it literally sent him flying back about _five feet_. That was when both of them decided there was _no way_ Kirumi _wasn't_ some type of trained fighter.

"Woah! Did you see _that_?!" Amber was sounding exhilarated now, clearly very interested by the prospect of making a new friend who, like herself, was also very interested in athletics. Kirumi clearly had a lot of muscle hidden within her lithe, slim frame! Amber liked it a lot.

"Of course, I'm right here, aren't I?" Kaeya asked back with a smirk, but Amber was too transfixed by Kirumi's deadly dance to really hear him.

"We have to go over and talk to her!" the Outrider breathed in awe. "But only after she's done with her battle first!" she added a second later, laughing sheepishly. "I'd rather not get mistaken for a treasure hoarder…"

Then, as soon as Kirumi had knocked out the very last treasure hoarder, Kaeya and Amber made their way over. And that was Kirumi's welcome to Mondstat. Needless to say, she'd been hired on spot. Then just a few days later, that was the first time she met Noelle. The liking was instant and mutual, both of them fast to pick out all their many similarities. The two had seldom been apart since that first day together. Even now, as they continued to prepare for that night's feast, they worked in almost perfect synchroneity, barely even needing to speak in order to understand each other and get everything done. Before long, they had everything else done, and all that was left was to wait…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The same friend who introduced me to Genshin also introduced me to Danganronpa and her favorite character of both games (so far) is the white-haired maid who is incredibly OP and overly devoted to her job. As such, this crossover was basically a given. This friend is also the same one who designed the Wattpad cover for this story. So shoutout to Penguinlover611! You rock!
> 
> That being said, this is a slight AU in the sense that, in this version, it was Kirumi rather than Kaeya who kept Noelle out of the Stormterror fiasco, and Noelle's mission took her away from the city rather than deeper into it. And it was also a reference to the "Noelle's troubles" quote in her voice files.
> 
> And this fic is longer than expected, so I'll post the next chapter that details the actual banquet in a few days.


	2. The Banquet

Several hours later, the banquet began. As the sun began to sink, excitement began to rise. Soon, the air itself seemed to crackle and spark with light and life as more and more people flocked towards Mondstat's castle. There was just so much energy, and it really made the night shine. A normal servant would've quailed underneath the thought of having to serve so many people, but to Noelle and Kirumi, nothing could've been more exciting or enlivening. After all, as they would say, they lived to serve.

But that was to be expected of them, of all people. They were renowned for their strong senses of duty and devotion. In fact, one of the very first missions they undertook _together_ ended in this way. Some Hilichurls had been blocking off certain parts of the forest, so Jean sent some knights out to deal with them. But rather than fighting, Kirumi and Noelle had gone ahead and attempted to reason with them (since the Hilichurl language was one both of them were studying, and for this exact purpose of de-escalation rather than immediate combat) and it actually _worked_. Their combined diplomacy ended in an impromptu picnic with the small pack of Hilichurls and Kirumi and Noelle had returned to the rest of the knights with the now-placated Hilichurls in tow.

That particular dispute had ended in peace, the Hilichurls agreeing to set up camp somewhere else so as to minimize the chance of them butting heads with passing travelers. Of late, however, the Hilichurls had been more aggressive, hence why Noelle had needed to scare her lot off rather than just doing what she did last time and offering them tea and conversation. It really had been almost comical, though, to see the two maids coming up over the horizon with smiles on their faces and Hilichurls on their heels. But it really had been quite the nice afternoon, the maids preparing some classic Mondstat dishes before sending the Hilichurls peacefully on their way back home. If the people of Mondstat hadn't respected Kirumi and Noelle before, they did now!

But even though this banquet was in no way like the impromptu picnic with the Hilichurls, it carried the same atmosphere. And just as before, Kirumi and Noelle were _delighted_!

"Are you two ready?" Jean was the first to address the two maids, right before the banquet officially began.

"As a good maid should!" Noelle replied with a devout curtsey.

"This is my selfless devotion," Kirumi agreed, curtseying as well.

"Excellent," Jean laughed. "But please, there is one thing I want you both to remember…"

"Oh?" both maids leaned forward, eager to hear what Jean would request of them. Jean only gave another soft laugh before shaking her head.

"Remember that this banquet is just as much yours as it is everyone else's. So please, even if you insist upon helping serve the entire night, I want you two to remember to enjoy yourselves as well!"

"Oh. Is… that a direct order?" Noelle asked, looking a bit nervous again. Even though she appreciated Jean's offer, she really did feel best when she was serving food rather than eating it. And even though Kirumi said nothing, it was clear she felt the same way. She would eat and join in on the festivities if Jean commanded it, but if Jean left the choice to her, she would gladly spend the entire night playing the role of a waitress instead. They really were too alike, even in ways that weren't always healthy. Those two selfless souls, always preferring to serve rather than be served, even if it would've benefitted them to take the occasional break. But it seemed that _they_ wouldn't have it any other way.

"No, no," Jean laughed and shook her head again, amused and sympathetic. As much as she loved the two maids, they really needed to get better at relaxing a little and not always being locked in Maid Mode. "I mean, I would appreciate it if you two also took some much-deserved rest, and that you would join us at the table for at least a little while, but I don't want to make it a command."

"Very well then, Master Jean," Noelle and Kirumi both curtseyed again. Jean looked like she wanted to say more, but because she already knew it really would be no use, she only gave them both a respectful nod before heading off to take her place at the head table. It was almost time!

ooo

"Oh, what a lovely night this is!" Noelle sighed dreamily after Jean had gone. The dining hall was decorated to the nines and beautiful candles burned golden, their flames making the entire room glow just so. The floor was polished to a shine, the walls were strewn with garlands, flowers and even tinsel. Crystal chandeliers hung from the graceful, arched ceiling and helped the candles on the wall illuminate the room. Every table had a beautiful, snow white tablecloths fringed with lace and was covered in an array of some of the best food the people of Mondstat had ever seen. Served on literal silver platters with all sorts of garnishes on/around, the food filled the air with a warm and heavenly aroma. Everything felt so soft and warm, the air itself felt like a gentle, glowing blanket.

And in the next room over, which was a ballroom, several bards and bands were playing, which complimented the excited chatter of the patrons and the gentle clatter of silverware and furniture as people rose and sat, filling their plates and stomachs with all the delicacies the dining hall had to offer. There was such a variety of dishes and they were all equally divine! Those who could muster the strength for it would switch back and forth between dinner and dancing, coming and going, shoes tapping on the wooden floor as bodies moved to and fro in a warm tide of smiles and mirth. The music hung in the air and swirled around the patrons, filling them with a strong sense of joy and comradery as the moon shined down on them through the tall, glass windows that lined the ballroom walls. It was such a romantic and enchanting sight!

"It is," Kirumi agreed. Although it was Noelle who looked like she was about to burst from excitement, Kirumi still had a serene smile of her own. "Lumine has done a great service to this nation and its people, and we are all in debt to her," Kirumi continued as she turned her head towards the shy, little woman sitting beside Jean at the large table towards the head of the dining hall. Even though Lumine was usually more of a spitfire, it was clear that all the celebration was making her feel a bit awkward, even though it was all for her.

"She looks so sweet!" Noelle commented, turning her own gaze towards the young outlander as well, still smiling from ear to ear.

But before either of them could say anything else, a butler scurried over to them, sweating profusely in his uniform.

"It's time!" he panted.

"Oh! Leave it to me! All of it! Whatever it is!" Noelle answered on a reflex. But only a second later, she seemed to realize that she hadn't been given any orders yet. "…Ummm, what… exactly _is_ it? I didn't quite catch your request…" she gave a sheepish smile, as if silently apologizing for getting too excited. Kirumi, meanwhile, only just managed to bite back a laugh. It really would not be very proper of her to burst out laughing now, but as she'd noted before, there was something so delightful about Noelle and her enthusiastic selflessness. It was hard not to smile at!

"Please let us know if you require our services. We are here to serve everyone," she instead said with a pleasant smile, helping to cover for Noelle. Noelle gave another sheepish laugh. The butler, meanwhile, was more than happy to rattle off a long list of duties they needed to do, _ASAP_.

"Oh, how exciting!" Noelle chirped once the butler was done. But she cleared her throat a second later, blushing again. "I mean… leave it to me!"

"If that is your wish, then I will fulfill this request," Kirumi agreed, then before the nervous butler could say another word, she whipped around and strode towards the tables. Noelle followed her at once, needing no prompt from Kirumi or the butler. Their Maid Modes were synching up again.

The butler, meanwhile, could only watch them go in silent awe. In all his years working for the Mondstat castle, he'd never seen two workers as devoted, passionate or efficient as them. _He_ certainly didn't have the spirit to enjoy all of this work! But luckily, they did.

But even though the butler was frazzled, Noelle and Kirumi remained enthusiastic and calm respectively. Neither maid missed a single beat as they dipped and dived in a dance all their own. They helped pass out fresh dishes and utensils and napkins while collecting old ones, and they managed to keep the tables clean and clear while also keeping every last plate and bowl full. How they were able to juggle racing between tables and kitchens without breaking a sweat was anyone's guess, but still they got it done, and all with such grace and poise! Not a single slip or trip!

Without stepping on so much as a single toe, and without falling behind by even a second, both maids were able to move freely around the hall, giving and taking food and orders, before weaving back out towards the kitchens and serving areas. With perfect speed and precision, they were able to accomplish every task with an elegance and ease no one in all of Teyvat could compete with. And in between, they helped people serve themselves and carried around platters of all sorts of wines and appetizers, on top of everything else. And they did it all with smiles on their faces!

"Steady as stone! Steady as stone!" Noelle chanted excitedly to herself as she continued to duck, dip and dive through the crowd, balancing several giant trays almost overflowing with food and carrying them as if they weighed nothing at all. Yes, Noelle had super strength, but she also seemed to have super balance, agility and coordination too, given how much she was able to carry with such ease, speed and precision. And it seemed impossible for such a tiny girl to even have the body space to carry so much, super strength or not, and yet here she was. And she didn't miss a single beat as she continued to give and take, serving everyone she came across with an adorable smile.

And at the same time, Kirumi was also chanting her _own_ mantra as well.

"I promise to do my best!" she murmured to herself as she continued to juggle making and taking orders. "For this is my selfless devotion!" And she would continue to move almost like a spider through the crowd. Despite being rather tall, she moved with such grace and ease that, sometimes, she was able to completely disappear in the crowd, but without getting lost or hindered in the slightest. And sometimes, it even _felt_ like she had all the arms of a spider, because of how swiftly and easily she was able to fulfill every request, sometimes answering multiple at one time, like Noelle, carrying multiple platters all at once.

"No matter the place, as a maid, I must uphold my principle of selfless devotion, for _that_ is my true desire: to serve others!" Kirumi promised.

"Whenever you need me, I'll be there!" Noelle agreed as she sped on past, carrying another round of five large silver platters.

ooo

But once the initial rush had settled, the two maids were finally able to indulge in a little conversation to go with their work.

"You two, please feel free to sit now!" Jean waved them over, but still neither maid could find it within herself to properly accept that request.

"How may I be of assistance?" Noelle had chirped at first, but once Jean's words sank in, this was her only reply: "Oh, you just want to chat? Okay then! Well, if that's how I can help, then please feel free to chat as long as you'd like!"

And Kirumi's was the same. "Have a chat with me? I do not mind such requests. Would you like me to serve you by keeping you company?"

"Oh, _honestly_ , darlings, you two simply _must_ learn how to relax!" from Jean's right came the sultry voice of Lisa. She gave both of the maids a very _appreciative_ look, eyeing them up and down and leaning forward towards them in interest. She had a very low-cut gown on that night.

"We do find this relaxing," Noelle replied with an innocent smile. Even though she knew Lisa was flirting with them, because Lisa did that with everyone, Noelle knew it was just normal behavior from Mondstat's favorite librarian.

ooo

In the past, however, when Kirumi first came to Mondstat, she had been quite thrown off by Lisa's flirty, seductive behavior. In fact, the first time they ever interacted, Kirumi had been deeply offended by it.

"Well hello there, cutie, I don't think I've seen you around before," Lisa had said the first time Kirumi ever visited her library.

"I am Kirumi Tojo, please let me know if you require my services," Kirumi had replied politely.

"Oh yes! You're the new little helper Jean told me about!" Lisa's eyes brightened in recognition. "So, have you come here to service me as well?" she'd trailed off and bit her lip, eyes half shut in seduction. But it wasn't until a few more minutes had passed before Lisa had made a comment that was just a shade too suggestive and Kirumi had reacted at once.

The maid did not grow angry, but her face hardened and her posture stiffened.

"I am your maid, not your slave. If you are thinking of vulgar thoughts, then I advise you to be more aware of the situation," she had spoken quite sharply. For a moment, it threw Lisa off as well, but assuming that Kirumi was just trying to play "hard to get", Lisa continued to push her. This earned her a second rebuke. And it was the first time Kirumi had ever rejected a request in Mondstat.

"I am a maid," she repeated, "Not a possession to display. My apologies, but I reject this request." And even though her voice had been as soft and respectful as always, there was a note of finality in it that even Lisa couldn't ignore.

But after that day and those misunderstandings, Jean and Noelle helped Kirumi get better acquainted with Lisa. Now, Kirumi was just as used to Lisa's incessant flirting as anyone else was, although she was still slightly disapproving of it. Although she would never speak out against Lisa, knowing now that Lisa was a genuinely good and talented woman at heart, Kirumi did consider it unprofessional and inappropriate to behave so salaciously all the time. This reason was one of the only ones Kirumi would ever use on the very rare occasion that she rejected a quest. Any type of sexual favor was an instant rejection. It was one line Kirumi would not cross.

And this distaste for such requests also led to one of Kirumi's first displays of protectiveness over Noelle. The two of them had been headed to the Angel's Share tavern at Kaeya's request, but they'd run into a stumbling drunkard on the way there. He was able to recognize Noelle, and although he hadn't been serious, he'd insinuated that there was another way he wished for her to serve him. Noelle, herself, had given him a gentle but firm rebuke, but Kirumi had been so angered by his remark that she followed up with one of her own, even though it hadn't been necessary.

"That can be taken as an insult for a woman. Think about it before you say it," she had snarled, genuinely unable to keep a polite tone even though she managed to refrain from yelling. "I recommend you to polish your skills more as a man. If it was any other woman, I cannot imagine what they would have done…" the threat hung in the air like a storm cloud, crackling with raw energy and power. For a moment more, Kirumi only continued to stare the frightened man down, scowling and crossing her arms threateningly.

It was enough to finally send the man running. Even in his drunken stupor, he could recognize trouble. As such, after mumbling a bumbled and awkward apology, he waddled away from the bar (and Kirumi) as fast as he could. But even after he was gone, it had taken Noelle a while to calm Kirumi down. Though secretly, the younger maid had been incredibly touched by the protectiveness the older one had shown her that night.

ooo

"Well, I know other ways to help a girl unwind after a _long, hard_ day at work," Lisa continued, gesturing for the maids to come sit by her. "Don't you two think you _deserve_ to feel _good_ after all the wonderful ways in which you've serviced _us_?"

"I cannot rest on my laurels yet, I must work even harder! There's no room for complacency!" Noelle replied, politely declining Lisa's request.

"Complacency? Hmmm… strong word…" Now it was Kaeya's turn to join the conversation. He also looked Noelle up and down with interest, but unlike Lisa, there was no lust in his eye at all. Only a slightly mischievous and very mysterious fascination.

"But she is right," Kirumi replied. "People fear stagnation. If you are swallowed by complacency, then you will forget to fight. Now, of course, I understand that this banquet is no battle, but the principle remains the same. We must remain prepared at all times."

"Hmph, that much is true," Kaeya nodded in agreement. But then his face softened. "Still," he said, "you two deserve at least a short rest…"

"Make no mistake, I devote myself freely," Noelle tried to reassure the Cryo-user. "A maid, to me, is the most liberating job there is. I'm a chef, a gardener, a warrior, a guide... I can be anything you need me to be!"

"I, too, must excel in many things if I wish to complete all the requests given to me," Kirumi agreed. "As for the intense workload, I do not mind. Serving others is the true desire of any maid."

"Well then, grant _my_ request and come sit with us!" Amber was next to butt in, looking at both maids excitedly. She was very fond of them both, liking Noelle for her warmth and spirit, and liking Kirumi for her toughness and willingness. And the feeling was mutual. Kirumi respected Amber. Even if Amber was too high-strung and energetic for her taste, she was still very productive and hardworking in her own right. Of course Kirumi had to respect that. They had been on several adventures together where Kirumi got to see just how capable and hardworking Amber could be. And vice versa. Despite her dainty appearance, Kirumi was very physically tough, and Amber loved that in an adventuring partner!

As for Noelle, she admired Amber because Amber was an accomplished knight, and she was also very kindhearted (as anyone could attest to). Despite being loud and occasionally bossy, Amber was also very friendly and caring, which Noelle greatly appreciated. Amber had even once taught Noelle how to make her own Baron Bunny! (Minus the explosion part, of course). It was a cute little thing that Noelle used as something of a good luck charm, always taking it with her whenever she went on an adventure, as a silent tribute to Amber. She didn't have it on her person that night, but it was one of her favorite possessions nonetheless.

And so at last, the two maids finally caved and sat down. This earned them a playful round of applause from everyone else at the table.

"You simply must tell us if you're enjoying the banquet so far!" Lumine said once the two maids finally sat down. Even though she'd been the last to speak, she was just as earnest as everyone else was. Even though she didn't know either maid very well at all, from what she'd heard from the others, they were very good people, if a little… eccentric. But that was everyone in Mondstat. It seemed like a requirement to have at least one strange, arbitrary quirk, so Lumine hardly minded. Instead, she was excited to finally meet these two fabled characters!

"It is a lovely event," Kirumi said with an appreciative nod. "It is my honor to serve here tonight."

"No, no, no! The food! Tell us! What do you think of the food?" Lumine's strange, fairylike companion floated excitedly over the table, several empty plates at her seat. Despite being so tiny, she'd eaten more than Lumine had!

"Ah, it is most exquisite," Kirumi said with a smile. "Although I must admit that I will try to watch my intake. I must stay as physically fit as I can."

"Even on a night of indulgence?" Kaeya asked, raising an eyebrow and a goblet. Kirumi only laughed softly in return and nodded. Even on nights of indulgence, it was a matter of personal pride that Kirumi never ever wavered in any of her principles, not even a little.

"I'm not a fussy eater. But I really don't like banquets..." Noelle was next to speak. "The reason being, as the maid, I am expected to sample every single dish on the table to ensure its quality. Just one bite of each, of course, but it all adds up... Oh, the guilt..." she sighed mournfully.

"Well then, if there's anything you need help finishing…" Paimon eyed both maids' plates greedily.

"Oh, shut it, Paimon," Lumine teased her companion.

"But I'm hungry!" Paimon stamped her little feet.

"You've already had three plates," Lumine snorted.

"Make it four!" came the reply.

"Is that a request?" both maids asked in unison, immediately looking up and starting to stand.

"NO!" the entire table shouted at once. Then they all began gesturing and talking over one another, pleading for the maids to sit back down. It was a comical sight, and while Noelle looked bashful and amused, Kirumi only tilted her head in perplexment and gave them all a confused smile. This was quite the interesting lot, they were all so determined to get the maids to dine with them. But that was because, even though it seemed to be a concept Noelle and Kirumi had trouble grasping, the others were just concerned about their wellbeing. Even if the maids did devote themselves freely to any task they were assigned, it just wasn't healthy for them to overwork themselves so much.

In fact, there had been a time in the past where Noelle had honestly almost worked herself to death. She'd learned that an adventurer was trapped on Dragonspine, so she decided to mount a rescue by herself. But the trip was so long and hard that by the time she finally managed to even find the adventurer, she was out of supplies and nearly stranded on that icy mountain too. But even though she was thirsty, hungry and exhausted, Noelle still managed to carry the adventurer down on her back. Alone. The adventurer was saved, but Noelle, having overexerted herself, laid in bed for three days straight, suffering a high fever. She made a full recovery, but after that incident, that was when Jean had first tasked Kaeya (because this was before Kirumi ever came to Mondstat) with being the one to try to help keep Noelle from being taken advantage of or overexerting herself.

And Kirumi had done the same. One of her previous masters had been a rich and powerful entrepreneur. It happened one day that his daughter had been kidnapped by a local gang of thugs looking for a handsome ransom amount. But rather than cave to their demands, Kirumi had offered to go out and rescue the daughter herself, and she succeeded. Subduing the entire gang singlehandedly, she managed to save the child and turn the group of thugs into butler industry. Although she hadn't injured herself to the point of being bedridden for three days in that particular incident, it had come close to happening several times before. More than once, Kirumi had either worked too long or too hard and nearly fallen ill because of it. But every single time, she would insist she was alright and keep on going.

Everyone at the table cared deeply for the two maids and had often gone behind their backs to protect them. For example, that was why Jean had tasked Kaeya (and later Kirumi) with helping keep Noelle from accepting a task too great to handle. And a few others had, in the past, also tried to talk Kirumi down from her almost slavish desire to serve others.

That was even why Lisa was always hinting about helping the two maids learn how to relax! It wasn't just her flirting with them, it was because she knew, from Jean _and_ personal experience (Noelle having once lifted a heavy shelf to help her retrieve an item that she'd dropped, and Kirumi having once cleaned the entire library, down to the pages of books, all in one afternoon), that the two maids never took a break, and Lisa was the _queen_ of rest and relaxation. Not that either maid ever took her up on her offers.

But it seemed like, at least for the time being, the maids had conceded, and were willing to spend some time chatting with their patrons. As such, everyone at the table did their best to make each second last. It was a glorious night, and it was made all the better by getting to share it with friends. Why _wouldn't_ they try to have a little fun along the way?

"Enjoying the food yet?" Kaeya asked after several minutes had passed. He sounded playful, eye searching as he tried to gage how the two maids were feeling. He wanted to see how long it would take before they gave into the temptations before them.

"It is excellent," Kirumi smiled politely, dabbing daintily at her lips with a napkin.

"It's good!" Noelle gave a sheepish smile, not quite as composed as Kirumi anymore. She'd succumbed.

"That's my girl!" Amber sounded delighted, giving Noelle a huge thumbs up. At her side was Baron Bunny, but there was no danger of him blowing up. Instead, he only danced in agreement with Amber's words and Noelle gave a giggle.

"You should try some of the wine, darlings," Lisa encouraged. "It is simply _heavenly_!" But both maids politely declined. Noelle was not quite of legal age yet and wished to wait. Kirumi, meanwhile, preferred to remain sober.

"Well, even if you don't want to, it's really nice to meet you both," Lumine smiled politely at the two maids.

"Same to you, Ms. Lumine!" Noelle beamed. "It's an honor to meet the Honorary Knight!"

"Oh, aww, that's nothing," Lumine blushed and rubbed the back of her neck shyly.

"Nonsense! You should be proud of your achievements!" Noelle encouraged.

"Noelle is right, Lumine," Kirumi agreed. "Humility is a virtue as well, but you are self-deprecating. You should believe in yourself more." Her tone was wise and kind and Lumine looked mildly surprised at how mature she was, but she took it all in stride.

"Thank you, Kirumi, that's very sweet of you to say," she said.

"You have great potential, so I want you to take care of yourself," Kirumi said simply. "This might sound like a lecture, however, just because I am a maid, it does not mean I say this to just any person. You have a maid at your beck and call. It would make me happy if you kept that in mind."

"Thank you," Lumine repeated with a touched smile. "I will."

"Please do not hesitate to call me either!" Noelle added eagerly. "It would be my pleasure to join you on your adventures! I will be delighted to provide you with my full assistance. Yes, starting right now! What do you need?"

"For you to enjoy tonight," Lumine laughed, giving a fond and appreciative smile to the younger woman. "But that applies to both of you, got it?" she teased, looking up at Kirumi as well.

"If that is your request," Kirumi replied with an even smile, the others couldn't tell if she was joking or being serious.

"As you wish!" Noelle agreed excitedly, looking a tad more relaxed now that she realized that she was in good company among friends.

"You guys are just so selfless and helpful, how do you do it?" Lumine finally asked as the conversation carried on.

"Well, so long as it helps you in your adventure, or makes your life easier in some small way, I couldn't be happier. That's because each time I get a thank-you, it makes me feel like my work at least has some meaning, no matter how insignificant it seems," Noelle replied with a gentle smile. "I am here to serve in whatever capacity you require. You needn't be concerned about the way I feel."

"Yes, I must dispose all personal feelings if I am to commit my services," Kirumi chimed in. "In my opinion, that is how all maids should think."

"Well doesn't that make it seem like you're more of a tool than a maid?" Amber asked, looking both concerned and drunk.

"I disagree!" Noelle was quick to interject. "A tool might help you to complete a million tasks to a satisfactory standard, but it feels nothing. I, on the other hand, feel a strong sense of achievement every time I do something for you." And once again, Kirumi nodded her assent.

"There is no need to thank me, your happiness is the reason I serve," she said.

"Oh, you cuties are just too sweet!" Lisa giggled, also starting to sound a little intoxicated. Kaeya smirked at her, but said nothing. Paimon, meanwhile, was still happily helping herself to more of the food. It was a good thing the castle chefs had prepared so much of it! Several times, Kirumi and Noelle had looked as if they wished to serve Paimon themselves, but any time either of them made any move to rise, the rest of the table would instantly drag them back to their seats. Their services would be required again in time, but for now, their friends were adamant that they take some time to reap the fruit of their labor and enjoy the banquet. It was a celebration! It was supposed to be _fun_!

"All work and no play is never a good thing!" Amber giggled, starting to sway as she mimicked Baron Bunny's little dance.

"Yes, and if you all really believe that I am the hero of this story, then please grant me this one request and have fun with us!" Lumine agreed.

"Alright, alright, you win, you've convinced us!" Noelle giggled. Kirumi still looked a little confused and concerned, but after Noelle took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, the older maid decided just to rest and be content. Even if it still felt uncomfortable for her to be like this, she decided to put faith in Noelle and follow her lead. If tonight was about having fun, then she would do her best to have it!

But luckily for her, even if she didn't quite realize it, all the new friends she'd made in Mondstat were going to help her out and, soon, she would be genuinely enjoying herself without even realizing it. It was a double victory that night. On top of having an incredible banquet, the table of friends had successfully gotten the maids to let their guards down and, soon, they were smiling and laughing and chatting just as much as anyone else was. They listened to Lumine's stories and Kaeya's snark and Amber's jokes and Lisa's flirtations and Paimon's gluttony with genuine enjoyment, forgetting their identities as maids for the first time in forever and just taking it all in as humans and friends and equals. It had been a long time since Mondstat had seen a night so wonderful, and everyone in attendance felt lucky that they got to be there to witness it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So sorry for the delay! Xmas has been a bit busy for me. But this is chap 2/3 of this lil crossover! The final part will be out… eventually, and will just be a bit more Noelle-and-Kirumi bonding as they clean up after the banquet
> 
> Sidenote: I think it's dumb that we can canonically talk to Hilichurls, but rather than do that, we just go out and slaughter them. That's why I had to throw in a story where, rather than just jumping the gun and fighting, Kirumi and Noelle managed to talk a camp of Hilichurls down and invite them back for lunch (bc of course they would LOL)
> 
> But honestly, the only way I can accept the senseless Hilichurl slaughter is if we assume the Abyss Order is corrupting them too, and they no longer listen to reason, hence why most of them are hostile on sight (minus the ones in the daily commission)
> 
> Also, in case y'all thought I was overexaggerating the maids' similarities, realize that quite a few lines of their dialogue in this chapter were ripped from their respective games, LOL


	3. Steal the Night and Share a Dance

But just as all good things must come to an end, so too did the banquet. Late into the night, or perhaps early into the morning, depending on how one looked at it, the banquet finally came to a close. Jean wrapped up the dinner with one final speech before bidding all the many guests a goodnight and sending them on their way. And she extended this courtesy to everyone, even the cleanup crew, insisting that all the rest of the work that needed to be done could be done later that day once the sun was up again. But of course, Noelle and Kirumi wished to begin the cleanup at once.

"It would do no good to leave everything out like this!" Noelle chirped and shook her head.

"But it's just the furniture and decorations," Jean tried to explain. "The reason I had you all start putting the food away earlier was so that, by this time of night, the only thing left would be moving the furniture and decorations back, which can be done at a later time."

"If you grant us permission, we would like to begin that work now," Kirumi replied.

"You two aren't tired?" Amber butted in, sounding very incredulous and very drunk. She looked close to passing out. And Kaeya actually _had_ passed out a little bit earlier. In fact, some of his fellow knights had needed to carry him out. Normally, it would be something they'd never let him live down, but knowing what a wild card he could be, they wisely decided never to speak of it again. At least not if he was in the vicinity.

"Not at all," Kirumi replied, and she meant it. Even though the banquet had gone on the entire night, the castle staff was huge and had done all the work in shifts. As such, Kirumi and Noelle _had_ been able to rest. And not just during the time in which they'd paused to dine with their friends. They'd each received several other breaks throughout the night, including one wherein they had been given full permission to go off and take a nap for an hour or two (not that either maid had taken more than half an hour).

So even though the average person would've been tired, even _with_ all the breaks scattered throughout the night, Kirumi and Noelle were far from normal, and both of them were more than prepared to start the cleanup immediately.

"Is that a request?" Lisa couldn't help but tease, looking at Kirumi in particular as she tilted her head and quirked an eyebrow. For a moment, Kirumi's face went blank. Technically, it _was_ , but it went _so_ against her worldviews for a maid to make a request of a master that she needed a moment to process what Lisa had said, and thusly, what she, herself, had done.

"My apology, I did not mean to-" she began, putting a hand over her heart and bowing her head politely, sounding genuinely sorry. But before she could finish, Amber cut her off in a slur of semi-coherent, but well-meant, comforts.

"Awww, no worries, Kirumi, Lisa is just teasing you," she tried to pat the maid on the back. But because of her intense intoxication, she wound up missing and awkwardly slapping her hand on the maid's side and dragging it downward, petting her hip gingerly.

Noelle had to stifle a giggle as Kirumi looked surprised, torn between appreciation and discomfort. She delicately removed Amber's hand from her waist, knowing the girl was in no way trying to insinuate anything, and patted her hand gently.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed," she said in a very motherly voice.

"Same could be said for you two," Amber slurred back.

But after a few more seconds, even Jean began to suggest that Amber go to bed. With Jean's command, Amber sobered up slightly.

"Oh, alright, I guess," Amber sighed reluctantly. Then she picked up Baron Bunny and made him wave his little hand at the others. "Say goodnight, Baron Bunny! Goodnight! Goodnight!" then she began to giggle hysterically before stumbling her way out of the now-empty dining hall.

"Well, I suppose that is our cue as well, Jean, dear," Lisa sighed, stroking the other woman's arm and gesturing her head towards Amber. Jean cast one more reluctant look at the two maids, but knowing that it would do no good to continue arguing with them, she conceded.

"Very well, Lisa, let us go as well," she nodded her assent, placing a hand over Lisa's. But before she and the librarian had totally turned away, she cast one more gentle, pleading, compassionate look at Kirumi and Noelle.

"If you two really _must_ begin the cleanup now, you have my blessing. But _please_ , take care of yourselves, and don't overwork yourselves."

"We won't!" Noelle promised cheerfully. "Goodnight for now though, it was a lovely time!"

"Thank you," Jean's smile softened, then she turned to go.

"Just remember, cuties, if you ever need _anything_ , my door is _always_ open," Lisa shot them both a wink before turning away as well, and soon, the dining hall was totally empty, save for the two maids standing alone together in the middle of it.

"Well, shall we get started?" Noelle asked, almost breathless with excitement. "Time to clean up!"

"We shall," Kirumi replied with a smile, her polite and elegant expression fading away into genuine warmth and enjoyment. For _them_ , the real fun of the night was only _just_ beginning…

ooo

For the next few hours, the maids worked back and forth to clean up the dining hall. Like Jean had said earlier, most of the food work was already taken care of. Things had already been put or thrown away. But there were still a few messes (mostly that of dirty footprints and the like) that needed to be taken care of. And, again, a _lot_ of furniture and decorations needed to be put away.

Soon, the entire floor was coated in soap and water as Noelle and Kirumi both went to work, scrubbing and sweeping away. Whether standing up and using mops or brooms, or on their hands and knees using brushes and bristles, the two maids were devout in ensuring that the entire floor _shined_. And then they got to work on the walls (and everything on them) as well. First, they removed and put away all the decorations, stripping the walls until they were almost bare. But even after that, they weren't finished. Instead, even though there was no visible mess, they began to dust and wash and polish the walls (and everything that remained on them) as well.

And every last piece of furniture was also properly and completely washed down and put away.

"Oh, missed a spot!" Noelle continued to chirp to herself as she and Kirumi continued to clean the entire dining hall, moving to and fro with her arms almost overflowing with cleaning supplies. And although Kirumi was silent, she was still just the same as Noelle, arms full with various tools and cleaning products that she was more than happy to utilize to the best of her ability.

Although most people would consider cleaning a chore, Kirumi and Noelle seemed to find it a delight. They genuinely seemed to enjoy the satisfaction of scrubbing down every inch of the hall, even though almost anyone else would find the task tedious and massive. But as Noelle had said once, she really did view cleaning as a hobby.

"I really like washing all sorts of things! Clothes, floorboards, windows, you name it!" she had said. "Whenever I see something dirty, I just want to give it a good old clean! It just gives me such a sense of achievement! ... Oh, you mean the things I do in my free time? Hmm... Same answer!" And Kirumi also found cleaning to be quite satisfying and therapeutic. As such, she and Noelle were more than happy to spend the rest of the night sweeping, dusting, mopping, scrubbing, polishing and shining.

But after several hours, the last of the chores had been completed. Thanks to their combine strength, skill and determination, they managed to finish the entire rest of the cleanup all before sunrise and all without any outside help.

"Wow! Look at that, Kirumi! We got everything done, and all before sunup!" Noelle was breathless with pride as she surveyed the now-empty, now-practically-shining dining hall.

"Yes, we most certainly did, didn't we?" Kirumi replied with a similar expression of quiet pride on her face.

"Oh, but I guess that means the banquet really _is_ finally over, then, huh?" Noelle asked, a note of disappointment creeping in her voice. It was in that moment that Kirumi understood. Aside from just enjoying cleaning, Noelle had also offered to work this "night shift" because she didn't want to go home. She didn't want the party to end. Both as a maid and a friend, Noelle had enjoyed that night's banquet. It had been fun to serve everyone, and it had also been fun just to get to spend time with her friends. But now that even the cleaning was done, there was nothing left and Noelle couldn't prolong the banquet any further.

But perhaps, _Kirumi_ could…

"That _is_ true, that banquet has now reached its fullest completion… But it is still possible to dance," then she gestured to the adjacent room.

"Wait. Really?" Noelle's eyes shined with hope and excitement. Kirumi's only response was a gentle smile and an extended hand, which Noelle took enthusiastically, allowing the older maid to lead her into the ballroom.

Although Kirumi was not typically one for dancing, she was willing to make an exception for the sake of her friend. Even though Noelle was supposed to be something like a coworker, and even a protegee, the fondness Kirumi felt for the younger maid still spilled out into something closer to friendship than just a professional respect. As such, even though Kirumi would try to quiet those personal feelings during a normal day of work, the maid did not mind indulging her companion a little bit when they were behind closed doors, so to speak.

And because both of the maids had spent the better part of the night cleaning every inch of the dining hall and ballroom, they were not too concerned about scuffing up the floor. If anyone's shoes were clean, it was theirs. Instead, Kirumi was quick to take the leading position, her left hand intertwining with Noelle's while her right held the girl right under her shoulder blade. In response, Noelle's own right arm came to rest on top of Kirumi's, and Kirumi began the waltz. Even though there was no music, both of the maids were able to hear the same tune in their heads and they glided across the floor with ease and elegance. It was a hypnotic sight.

"And you said you weren't one for dancing!" Noelle teased at one point as Kirumi spun her around.

"It is not an activity I typically engage in," Kirumi admitted. "But I am still trained in the art of ballroom dancing and I can be a competent partner to anyone who should require it."

"Well, I'm honored that _I_ get to be your partner tonight, Kirumi!" Noelle smiled. Even though dancing hadn't been on her to-do list that night, especially not with Kirumi, it was still something she was having a blast doing. Getting to steal some extra time and share a dance with her best friend was beyond her wildest dreams! It was the guiltiest pleasure, but what made it so good was that it, for once, felt more pleasurable than guilty.

As much pride and joy as Noelle had in being a maid, she was starting to value her friendship with Kirumi even more.

"Even though I mostly work for the Knights of Favonius, I'm always looking out for ways I can help more people. These days, though, I seem to be spending more and more of my time with you... It might be a bit selfish of me... What do you think?" she asked.

"I would not call it selfish at all," Kirumi replied calmly. "You are my practice partner, to help me polish my serving skills. And I see great potential in you, and I wish to support that." Even though Noelle was not a client, nor was she even an official protegee, Kirumi's desire to support her was still sincere. She genuinely did not see their extended time together as anything other than good practice, and it seemed her outlook on the situation helped ease some of Noelle's guilt, because Noelle looked much happier after that.

But there was still something troubling her.

"To be honest, I'm feeling a little dejected," she admitted, casting a glance to her hip. Or rather, the golden orb that hung from it. "Sure, this Vision proves that the Archons think I'm worthy, but why is it a Geo Vision? I mean, Geo's the furthest thing from Anemo, and for a Knight of Favonius..." she trailed off, but she didn't need to say more for Kirumi to understand.

"Do not be ashamed of your Geo Vision," she said. "But rather, embrace the difference, for it is within the difference that you will find your true power and strength. Although you are correct that Mondstat is born of Anemo, what gives the knights an edge over their opponents is when they manage to find members of their ranks who possess different Visions than them. The diversity is what gives the knights their strength, because it allows them a wider array of options during combat. After all, I am Visionless, and yet still I know I am a capable, competent fighter.

"And in _your_ case, your Vision grants you the power to cast shields and use the earth itself to increase the damage and range of your attacks. Furthermore, it grants you superhuman strength, which is a trait that can be valued anywhere. And because of such strength and protection, you are able to fight with claymores. Do not worry, Noelle, although I understand your concern, I believe that your possession of a Geo Vision is vitally important and will make you an excellent asset to the knights someday.

"I, of course, do not know when you will be made a proper knight, but I cannot imagine it would be too much longer, because even though I should not have an opinion on this matter, I believe that you deserve the title already. You are very fit for the position and you seem to have met all the requirements. Even if you have not yet passed the official test, you possess all the necessary skills required to be an excellent knight."

"Oh, thank you! Coming from you, that is the best compliment I could ever hope for!" Noelle whimpered, sounding close to tears. She managed to keep them at bay, but both she and Kirumi could hear the waver in her voice. Even though Kirumi had no desire to be a knight, Noelle still valued her opinion over everyone else's, even Jean's. So to hear that Kirumi had faith in her meant more than anything else ever could!

Kirumi may have insisted that she had no right to hold such opinions about things she would never be a part of, but in Noelle's _own_ opinion, Kirumi's was always worth it, because she always gave such excellent advice. And even if she was not a knight, she was still very well-versed in their ways. And she was simply a very perceptive, intuitive person. She was an excellent judge of character, so if _she_ said that someone had all the makings of a proper knight, then it must've been true!

"But… You won't tell anyone I said that, right?" Noelle asked, suddenly looking ashamed, anxious and embarrassed. "I would be a disgrace to the knights if they could hear me complaining…"

"Of course not, Noelle. You have no need to worry. I would never break confidentiality with you. Even though you are not my client, I would never start gossip or spread rumors. I would not wish to betray your trust like that."

"Thanks, Kirumi, you're the best," Noelle sighed in relief.

"A maid is required to keep everyone's secrets," Kirumi replied gently, and Noelle's eyes lit up in response to that.

"That's why my favorite flower is the rose!" she said. "Here in Mondstat, the rose represents the saying, "As wine bottles are corked, so too are my lips sealed." It reminds me of the immense amount of trust people place in me whenever they confide in me. I hold my oaths very close to my heart, so that is why I wear so many roses. As a constant reminder of how the people rely on me."

"That is wonderful," Kirumi smiled. "I have also liked roses for their elegance and beauty. But even more than that, I must confess that I find something attractive about their thorns. I quite enjoy the dichotomy between the softness and beauty of the petals with the sharpness and simplicity of the thorns. I like to think I carry myself in such a way. I try my best to serve everyone, but I do not spoil my clients."

"That you do not," Noelle agreed with a small giggle. As soft, gentle and submissive as Kirumi could be, it would be a foolish error to assume that she was weak. She could be incredibly firm, and even scary, when necessary.

But in this moment, Kirumi was nothing but soft, kind and almost motherly (though Noelle, knowing how much it annoyed Kirumi to be compared to a mother, had the good sense not to mention this last one out loud). As the two continued to dance the remainder of the night away, Noelle felt her own concerns melting away with it. Although she still wanted nothing more than to be a proper knight, and although it would be something that occupied her mind around the clock until the day it became official, when she was with Kirumi, it felt as if all of her worries ceased. There was just something so protective and comforting about Kirumi's presence that self-doubt and anxiety struggled to exist when she was around. And it remained like this for a couple hours more as the duo continued to steal the night and share a dance.

ooo

But once the sun started peeking up over the horizon, the first of its rays leaking through the ballroom windows, the pair of maids was finally forced to end their dance.

"Thank you for allowing me to steal the night and share a dance, Kirumi, I really appreciate it!" Noelle said as she curtseyed to the other maid.

"It was my pleasure and honor to serve you," Kirumi replied, mirroring the gesture.

"Oh, no! You aren't supposed to serve _me_!" Noelle giggled, but she knew Kirumi was only joking. Although both of their senses of selflessness extended to one another, for the most part, they had made a pact to see one another as equals and so as to avoid getting suck in an endless loop of each maid offering to serve the other.

"But it was a joy nonetheless," Kirumi replied steadfastly, giving Noelle a fond and affectionate smile. Even though she _did_ find Noelle's joke amusing, she felt in a more serious mood at the moment and genuinely wished for Noelle to understand just how much she meant to Kirumi. Although Noelle would be more overt about her complete and utter adoration for Kirumi, the feeling was mutual. Kirumi loved, respected, enjoyed and admired Noelle just as much as Noelle did her. "Thanks to you, I will serve with even more devotion now," she said.

"Well, thanks to all you've taught me, I can be of assistance to even _more_ people now too!" Noelle replied earnestly, giving Kirumi a grateful smile. It was one Kirumi returned in full. Although she had never said it out loud, to be quite honest, the way she saw it, her greatest pride and joy was _not_ her selfless devotion, nor all the people it helped, nor all the smiles it would garner, nor was it even the satisfaction of a job well done.

Instead, _her_ greatest pride and joy as a maid was Noelle, and everything Noelle meant to her. And unsurprisingly, the feeling was mutual. A maid's pride and joy was _not_ just her duty, but the people whom she helped along the way. And that included other maids, other _friends_. And that was why, even though the banquet was finally, completely, officially over, the memories would last long after and Noelle and Kirumi would continue to serve together for as long as they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: To make up for the very long wait on the last chapter, here's the conclusion less than a day later! Consider a second Xmas gift as well as an apology? LOL! Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
